


Painting

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Magical Artifacts, Orphan Stiles Stilinski, Painting, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Trope Bingo Round 6, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles unburdens himself to Derek, he just wishes Derek was something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting

Stiles stared at the beautiful painting and sighed. It was the same, it was always the same, but he could have hope that this time, just this once, the frame would be empty. That the figure had come to life in more than just his dreams.

He knew it was a fruitless wish. Still, it was the only one he had made since he had first been placed in the orphanage. Okay, that was a lie. At first, he had wished that his mother hadn't died of frontotemporal dementia. That he had died with his father in the car crash after her funeral. That he had some family, other than his parents.

He didn't hate the Hale orphanage, but it was a dreary place. Stiles had seen Ms. Talia crying over this painting. The one time he asked her why, she ran away. It was Peter who explained that it was her only son, who had died in a fire. The arsonist was caught and confessed that she had aimed to kill the entire family, just not Derek.

She loved him in her own sick and twisted manner.

Still this picture looked as sad and lonely as he felt. He would come and unburden himself when he felt like he was drowning in reality. 

"Jackson came to gloat again," he started. Not sure if he should do this, but he's done weirder things.

"He's still sulking like a toddler that he was adopted though. He tries to have both sides of the coin. Never mind that his parents had died. He still blames them for his misfortune. I'll be honest, I certainly wouldn't mind being in his shoes.

Scott finally broke up with Allison. I told him she had her eyes on Isaac. I thought he would have some free time to bond with me, but he doesn't. He's in love with Kira now. Of course Kira only has eyes for your cousin, Malia. It doesn't stop him from trying to win her though.

He swore to me at school that he and Kira are closer than he ever was to Allison. I wanted to call him on his bullshit. I wanted to explain to him that double clicking while imagining her was _not_ a healthy way to pass time. I kept my mouth shut though. I don't need to lose the only person, other than you, that calls me friend," he rambled to the ever diligent keeper of his sanity.

He smiled and ran his finger along the bottom of the beautiful painting. "News on your family front. Your mom is sad. Peter explained that the sixth anniversary of your death was approaching. He's a good guy, even if he does play the role of a creeper more times than not. Laura is still in New York working hard to become a lawyer. I swear, her goal is to sue the Argent's for your death.

Cora is doing well in school. Every time she makes puppy eyes at Boyd, I want to smack her. He's happy with Erica. Who has gotten better and meow. If I weren't gay and terrified Boyd with crush me, I would so ask her out.

When I went for my walk today, I came across a clearing filled with white clover and forget-me-nots. I couldn't help but to think of you. That you were telling me to remember you. I always will. Even when I leave for college, part of my mind will always be on you, my lonely prince. I hope that you ever forget me too," he whispered before arranging the small bouquet he had picked in front of the picture.

"I love you Derek Hale," he whispered before turning his back to the picture and heading back to the main entrance of the orphanage. 

If he had taken a chance to glance back, he would have seen Derek give him a fond smile as he plucked the flowers into his frame. Perhaps this was the boy who he had been waiting for. He wouldn't count his chickens. However, he could let hope fill his heart.

~Fin~


End file.
